


И не изведаны пути ярости твоей

by kazeph



Series: Альфам лучше знать [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph





	И не изведаны пути ярости твоей

      Приближение полнолуния всегда чувствуется остро, словно прикосновение стали к обнаженной коже. До мурашек.  
      Дика накрывает волнами этого чувства за несколько дней, и он позволяет волку насладиться этой негой, заставляющей зверя практически урчать в предвкушении — новая, приближающаяся ночь несет с собой большую силу, которая напоит до краев. Дик не боится другой стороны луны — жажды крови, от которой теряешь голову. Он не прячет себя в клетках и не заковывает в цепи.   
      У Дика Грейсона хороший, крепкий якорь, который не так-то просто достать со дна.  
  


***

  
  
      Интуиция крайне редко подводит Джейсона. И когда шестое чувство холодит своим дыханием, царапает загривок, стоит ждать беды.  
      Джейсон сказал бы —  _большой_  беды.  _Очередной._  
      Волк срывается слишком часто, и Джейсон знает, что причина в нем самом — отсутствии какой-либо стабильности, что подобно взрывоопасной химической смеси.   
      Если равновесие сдвинется в ту или иную сторону при воздействии определенных факторов — будет большой взрыв. Он еще что-то помнит со школьной скамьи.  
      Джокер бы оценил. И подорвал бы сам. Снова, но так, чтобы Джейсон уж точно не вылез из могилы.  
      При очередной ассоциации Джейсон чувствует, как удлинившиеся клыки царапают нижнюю губу — капли крови не успевают появиться, так как ранки тут же затягиваются.  
      Но он с каким-то мазохизмом — в почти осознанном желании разозлить себя еще больше, накормить яростью — развивает мысль о том, что представься у Джокера возможность — в гроб Джейсона даже ничего положить не смогли бы. От него остались бы окровавленные ошметки, шлем да маска, которые Джокер бы преподнес Бэтмену в подарочной коробке. С лентой. Определенно, красной. Стоит закрыть глаза, чтобы представить себе реакцию Брюса. Всегда невозмутимого Альфреда. Мелкого Тима.  _Попытаться предположить_ , как отреагировал бы Дик. Выл бы его волк в отчаянии, бился в кровавой жажде, желании разорвать чертового клоуна на мелкие кусочки? Если бы их связь была крепче —  _если бы такое вдруг все-таки произошло_  — смерть Джейсона свела бы Дика с ума.   
      Джейсон знает об этом, пожалуй, слишком много. Лично его почти свела с ума собственная смерть. И самую малость — Яма Лазаря.   
       _Вот вам и проблемы с контролем, получите-распишитесь, господа хорошие. Кровью._  
      Он слышит глухое рычание, пока не понимает, что рев поднимается из его груди. Край деревянного стола хрустит в пальцах, отламываясь. Джейсон стряхивает щепки с ладоней, смотря в окно на опускающуюся на Готэм ночь.  
      Это полнолуние будет определенно веселым.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Такие ночи всегда выходят слишком насыщенными и крайне неспокойными, и дело вовсе не в самом Дике, потому что его тотальный контроль наверняка прописан Брюсом на обратной стороне черепной коробки.  
       _«Человек всегда должен быть сильнее волка. Дашь хищнику вырваться на свободу и больше никогда не сможешь запереть его в клетке. Он всегда будет искать способы выбраться»_ , говорил он и, не уставая, вдалбливал эту истину в голову Дика, пока тот не принял ее на веру.  
      К сожалению, подобное и распространилось только на первого «Чудо-мальчика» (Тим бы тоже попал в этот короткий список, но ему была уготована иная участь, нежели приобретение волчьей сущности).  
      Дик чувствует волну чужой ярости, когда луна входит в свои права, а он сам пытается сконцентрироваться на материалах, прихваченных домой из участка. И не надо быть гением, чтобы понять: подобный шквал — лавина из чистейшей, концентрированной злости и жажды — вряд ли исходит от Бэтмена. Дика уже касалось такое пару месяцев назад, словно мазнуло по плечу в толпе, но он не придал этому значения.  
      Но сейчас отзывается вся сущность разом, окатывая ледяной водой — волк подбирается внутри, заинтересованно вскидывает уши и едва не воет, и Дик кое-как успевает надеть костюм и схватить маломальское оружие, прежде чем его захватывают чистые инстинкты, ведущие по кровавому следу.  
  


***

  
  
      Все идет наперекосяк с самого начала. Джейсон потратил оставшееся время, чтобы составить примерный план. И все сошлось как в гребанном пазле — слишком идеально.   
      Джейсон всегда подозревал, что когда все идет чрезмерно по маслу, то значит непременно, даже неотвратимо случится неведомая хрень. Это знание его еще ни разу не подводило.  
      И в этом случае Джейсон опять-таки оказывается прав, только понимает это после того, как приходит в себя посреди бойни, и держит Дика за шею на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что становится какой-то подсознательной идеей-фикс. Но Дика он отпускает и отталкивает от себя, мимоходом отмечая в очередной раз потрепанный костюм, несколько росчерков царапин, и сам чувствует, как на его щеке затягиваются собственные, противно садня.  
      Джейсон в короткие мгновения оглядывает лежащие, истерзанные до неузнаваемости вокруг тела, словно принесенные в жертву невидимому божеству и оставленные у алтаря. И только потом замечает жмущихся к стенке испуганных до смерти, скулящих и всхлипывающих людей — то, ради чего он пришел: очередные работорговцы, переправляющие свой «товар» из Готэма в страны Ближнего Востока. Для Джейсона подобная деятельность была словно красной тряпкой для быка. В этот раз родео было помножено на желание убивать, а в результате получилась мясорубка.  
      По-другому у него самого язык — учитывая огромный словарный запас и немыслимые конструкции, выживающие в его голове — не поворачивается это назвать.   
      Во рту солоно и горько. От мерзкого, тяжелого, забивающего легкие запаха крови мутит.  
      Джейсон запоздало понимает, что мог убить и невиновных.   
       _Какие мы молодцы, Джейсон. Совсем крыша поехала. А ведь предупреждали тебя. По нам Аркхэм рыдает кровавыми слезами._  
      Он не выдерживает и уходит прочь из чертового подвала — надежного укрытия в заброшенном доме на окраине Готэм.  
      — Ты превзошел самого себя, — Дик идет следом, дожидается пока Джейсон остановится на лестничной клетке спустя пару пролетов, и подходит ближе, явно надеясь устрашающе нависнуть сверху, но теперь ему остается только довольствоваться воспоминаниями о счастливой юности, когда Джейсон ему в пупок дышал.   
      — Всех укокошил, Крылышко. Ты  _просто неподражаем_.  
      Дик едва не плюет ему под ноги. И Джейсон вспоминает, как тот вмешался, попытался остановить, и когда в ответ услышал лишь рев, требующий, чтобы бета не путался у него под ногами, то оскалил клыки в ответ.   
      Желание волка усмирить и наказать все так же бьется на периферии сознания. А луна по-прежнему властвует на небе, чтобы были силы воспротивиться новому всплеску.  
      — Какого хрена ты явился? — повышает голос Джейсон. Висящая над ними лампочка угрожающе мигает.  
      — Чтобы остановить тебя! — орет на него в ответ Дик, раскидывая руки по разные стороны: — Ты перешел все границы! Что, испугался, раз убежал? Иди, посмотри,  _что_  ты натворил!  
       _Спасибо за очередное напоминание, а то у меня уже из головы все вылетело. Совсем забыл, что крышу срывает на раз-два, ведь меня ничто не удерживает, птичка-Дикки. Это ты у нас обмотался цепями-якорями, только вот из нас двоих почему-то на дно тянет именно меня._  
      — Тебя это не касается. Убирайся! — рявкает Джейсон в ответ, а после прищуривает глаза, хотя за маской наверняка ни черта не видно. Лампочка снова мигает. — Или ты схватишь меня и доставишь к папочке? О, он будет рад наконец меня усыпить.  
      — Не впутывай его сюда. Ты, Джейсон,  _ты_  допустил ошибку, — сквозь зубы цедит Дик, хватая его за лацканы куртки. — Ты потерял контроль.   
      Джейсон выразительно — насколько это возможно при наличии маски и такого хренового освещения — смотрит на его руки. Дику, видимо, плевать. И море ему, такому отважному, по колено.  
       _Ах да, все это «бла-бла-бла» про хищников и клетки. Господи, если ты есть, то пойми, как оно меня все нахрен достало._  
      — Ты превращаешься в чудовище, Джейс, — добавляет Дик, и в его голосе — море, нескончаемое море боли. Словно для него это и вправду имеет значение.  
      Джейсона это ранит сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Он вообще бы предпочел ничего не чувствовать.  
      — Не говори так, будто это важно для тебя.  
      — А ты не говори так, будто не понимаешь этого, — отрезает Дик. — Ты стоишь на самом… черт, Джейс, ты вот-вот свалишься с этого края!   
      Он замолкает на считанные мгновения.  
      — Я хочу помочь.  
      Джейсон цокает языком непринужденнее некуда, на самом деле удерживая волка из последних сил.  
      — Заебал.  
      И делает несколько шагов вперед, вынуждая удивленного и явно растерянного Дика отступить и, в конце концов, упереться лопатками в стену позади себя. А сам придвигается совсем близко, нависая сверху, напоминая об иерархии в их не-стае, и кладет раскрытую ладонь ему на грудную клетку.  
      — Помочь? — Джейсон снимает маску, убирает в карман куртки. — И как же?  
  


***

  
  
      — Хватит. Убивать. Людей, — чеканит Дик каждое слово, заглядывая в чужие, затянутые алой пеленой глаза, и старается не опускать взгляд ниже, потому что он  _пропадет_ , если позволит себе эту слабость. И это будет абсолютный, тотальный проигрыш, прежде всего, самому себе. Он слишком долго взвешивал произошедшее пару недель назад на крыше склада, обдумывал все возможные исходы и даже позволил себе мысль из разряда «а что, если бы Брюс не пришел?». Проще говоря, за это время Дик попросту довел себя едва ли не до белого каления, гадая, что об этом всем думал Джейсон.  
      …который скалится, смотрит почти насмешливо, словно Дик сказал какую-то несусветную глупость.   
      Боль в груди расцветает раскаленным клеймом, когда Джейсон чуть поджимает пальцы и когти распарывают спандекс.   
      Под его ладонью гулко бьется чужое сердце, попеременно замирая — в такие мгновения Дику кажется, что у него в голове образуется полный вакуум. И он сжимает шею Джейсона, в которую успел вцепиться как утопающий, сильнее, способный в любой момент вскрыть глотку, заставить захлебнуться в собственной крови — эта мысль дает Дику силы и пугает одновременно до покалывания в пальцах, под которыми бьется пульс.  
      — Тебе бы гвозди в крышки гробов забивать, Дикки, — Джейсон усмехается. От него пышет жаром, а спину в то же мгновение обдает холодом, словно в попытке отрезвить.  
      — Джейсон, — шипит Дик, оцарапываясь собственными клыками. Кровь оседает металлом на языке.  
      — Это неизбежно, — отвечает Джейсон, наклоняется к шее Дика и собирает языком соленые капли. — Люди или оборотни. Без разницы.  
      Тот вздрагивает всем телом, рвано выдыхая сквозь зубы.  
      — Джейсон… Джейс, послушай меня…  
       _Только не смотри, как у меня подгибаются колени._  
      Весь воздух выбивает из легких, когда Джейсон зубами оттягивает плотно прилегающий воротник костюма — видимо, спандекс изначально был плохой идеей — и слабо, почти ласково прикусывает кожу. Все, что хотел сказать Дик, тонет в прикосновениях Джейсона, в запахе Джейсона, в его давящей мощи и в диком желании раскрыться больше, подставить шею.   
      Волк едва ли не скулит, и Дику остается надеяться, что он не издает тех же звуков, потому что это был бы совсем позор.  
      — Нет, это ты послушай меня, — шепчет Джейсон ему на ухо, прикусывает мочку едва ощутимо, но Дик знает, что сделай он хоть одно лишнее движение — и напорется на острые клыки. И от этой прогулки по самой грани хочется сделать глупость, проверить границы Джейсона — понять, что он на самом деле может сделать.  
      — Я буду убивать тех, кто вытянул себе волчий билет, — продолжает Джейсон, вклинивая колено Дику между ног, давит на промежность, заставляя того откинуть голову и проглотить всхлип. — Я  _буду_  для всех вас злом, пока это угодно Готэм. Буду  _необходимым_  злом, потому что вы, ребята, лажаете. Ей это не нравится.  
      — Как ты любишь словесно выпендриваться, — выдыхает почти с восхищением Дик, пытаясь перебороть искушение поддаться вперед, потеревшись о бедро Джейсона.   
      Тот смеется ему в шею. Хрипло, надрывно. А еще Дику щекотно и хочется, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно.  
      — Да, я ношу титул королевы драмы не просто так, — Джейсон поднимает голову. — Пойми, пташка, от того, что я перестану убивать, Готэм станет хуже, а мой зверь не уймется. Ему нужна цепь.  
      — Якорь, — едва слышно произносит Дик.   
      — Мой голод просто так не унять.  
      Дик смотрит в его глаза, вспоминая, какими голубыми и темно-синими они могут быть, напоминая океан перед штормом.  
      — Я так голоден, Дикки, — шепчет Джейсон ему в самые губы. И в этот миг Дику кажется, что у него вся душа нараспашку и они дышат одним на двоих воздухом — это кажется куда интимнее, чем если бы они разделись.   
      — Он сжирает меня изнутри.  
      Его усмешка оседает горечью и пеплом на губах Дика. Тот сглатывает. Сердце, кажется, в груди отплясывает чечетку. И наверняка стучит барабаном в ушах Джейсона.  
      — Но ты жаждешь не крови, Джейс, — Дик неожиданно для самого себя улыбается, отпускает шею Джейсона и обеими руками обнимает его за плечи. — Тебе нужна стая. Ты слишком долго был один, Крылышко.   
      У Джейсона расширяются зрачки. Дик думает, что это — одна из самых прекрасных вещей, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Справедливости ради, а видел он не мало.   
      Лампочка снова мигает, на долгие секунды погружая лестничную клетку во мрак. Дик видит, как Джейсон прикрывает глаза — и алое затухает.  
      — Мне не нужна стая, — говорит Джейсон, когда вновь зажигается свет.   
      В его взгляде — удивительная ясность, лишенная безумной ярости. На дне его глаз плещется океан.  
      — Мне нужен ты.


End file.
